Summer Break
by Rakusa
Summary: Mina and Usa head out to a cabin by the sea, only their peaceful and fun summer break hasn't turned out quite the way they had anticipated. Discontinued.
1. The drive and meetings

Title:

Author:

Summary: You don't need one, just read. accessories

Chapter 1: The first meetings, and background info. 

AN: Hey it's not a totally lay out! You'll get more in later chapters.

Chapter 1.

Minako waved wildly to a girl as she called out. "Hey Usa-chan!" Usagi looked up from her books with Ami, a blue haired genius.

"Hey Mina-chan!" She called back to her. Minako was sitting on the headrest of her car seat. She was wearing a pair of orange shorts that accented her shapely tan legs. She moved her wild sunglasses to the top of her head. They were like movie stars in those really old movies. Minako also had a yellow tank top on. She was chewing on a piece of gum. "Bye Ami-chan." Usagi said to Ami as she ran down the few steps of their university and jumped into the convertible with Minako. Despite the fact that Ami and Minako were friends, they didn't really speak, which was ok, Usagi guessed.

Minako and Usagi were cousins. Usagi pulled Minako down so she could drive. Non the less of Minako's wild behavior she was a safe driver. She shifted gears on a stick shift car. She was concentrating while Usagi talked to her. She herself was in tan Capri and a red tube top. On her feet were ridicules off white flip-flops.

What did you expect? It was summer. And they had 2 classes a day. Sure it was only 2 hours during the weekday, but to these girls it was horror. But they had a summer break off of studies now and they were using it to their full advantage. They were going to the beach. They had a cabin off shore and they had invited more, but they all politely declined, so that just meant more guys for them.

"Usa-chan, I've had enough of driving for now, I want to suntan!" Usagi laughed.

"All right Mina-chan, pull over and we'll switch places." Usagi didn't mind driving, in fact, she loved it. Probably got that from her older sister, Haruka. Haruka was a race car driver, and she was wild! You got into a car with her and you were crazy, which Usagi was, of course. Most people were fearful of Usagi's driving, but she was safe, all the blondes were. Minako's last name was Aino. Their mothers were sisters.

Minako pulled over and they ran into a really good-looking male specimens. "Hello!" They yelled waving as they switched places. 

"Well hello girls." A guy with light brown hair passed at them. Looking them both up and down. He whispered something to the guy next to him, something Usagi picked up with her acute ears. "You get the girl in yellow, I'll grab the girl in red." Usagi took off driving, before they could chatter.

"What was that for Ordango?" Minako asked putting her hair up into a pony tail holder.

"Mina-chan! I haven't worn my hair up in Ordangos forever!" Usagi yelled at her before switching lanes. Man she loved this car. Sure it wasn't as powerful as Haruka's or as sporty looking, for short trips as her BMW, but this car had class. A convertible Mercedes Benz. "Besides, those guys weren't so great." Usagi said cheerfully.

It was true; Usagi had changed a lot since she had entered high school. There was a great deal going on. "All right Usa-chan, what ever you say." Minako replied. She rolled down her window and placed her hand out side, enjoying the breeze as Usagi drove, she glanced at how fast Usagi was going. 80Mph. That was pretty slow for Usagi. Minako looked over at her and noticed her cousin looking back. Minako glanced back herself and saw a hot man with blonde hair and another with green. "Usa-chan." Minako reprimanded. "Watch the road." Usagi did as she was told and switched onto the highway. 

It was noon and they had a few more hours to go. They were just chatting idlessly but Minako decided that this was a road trip even though it was only 6 hours. So she turned on the radio. Perfect, Usagi wouldn't argue with her favorite song. Usagi always claimed that while Minako was driving she could listen to the music, but while she herself was driving music couldn't be on, it distracted her, and she was a faster driver than Minako so that was her reasoning. 

At 5 they stopped in a diner, it was one of the last ones they would see for the next 3 months, and they had enough food at the cabin to last them a month, and then they'd have to go shopping or survive on canned food. The sun was still bright in the sky as they pulled up to a diner called Kiki's leftovers. They had eaten here before, ever since they bought the cabin 5 years ago. But then was with their parents, now it was only the two girls. The food was actually rather good.

They left an hour later. Usagi yawned, and Minako put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm driving Usa-chan, I wouldn't feel right, if your fell asleep against the wheel." She joked.

Usagi hit her over the head. "Just for that you are driving." She hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey I was just kidding!" Minako complained sliding into the drivers' seat. "All right, you just sleep." Minako said pulling out of the parking space and blaring the music. They had until 8 to have fun, that's when the sun went down and a whole new version of fun showed up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get to the cabin, and I'll be up." Usagi winked.

"I'm sure." Minako muttered. Making sure Usagi heard her she continued. "Besides, I heard those old people moved out, we might just have free reign over this town, party all summer long…"

Usagi shot up. "Really?" She asked excitedly. Minako nodded. "Ohh, that would be soo great!" Usagi squeal standing up. She started tapping on the windshield. "Yeah party!" She shouted moving to the music.

"Usa-chan, please sit DOWN!" Minako yelled as she passed another car. Usagi sat down pouting. 

"Fine." She said bigrunting.

They started talking again when they weren't listening to the music. Then a new song came on that Minako didn't know about, which in its' self is the oddity. Usagi started singing along, and it drove Minako up the walls that she never knew how good Usagi was at singing. After the song was over Minako turned to Usagi. "You remember the waitress talking to you when you kind of dozed off there? What was she said? Your silled Deezed it gone? That was hilarious. I didn't even understand it, and when you were half asleep you responded in kind."

"My Grilled Cheese sandwich was not gone, so be quiet, I couldn't believe I made such a fool out of myself!" Usagi said embarrassed still.

"No more than you usually do." Minako joked. 

"Hey!" Usagi caught herself. "I don't make a fool out of myself any more than you do." She had worked so hard not to be teased and let them have complete satisfaction that she was an easy target. She was going to give it as good as she got. 

Minako smiled. "Yeah, I know, but you usually make a big fuss about it trying to prove us wrong, so you still make a bigger fool out of yourself." 

Usagi cocked her head to the side. "Really? Well, didn't you just set yourself up? Because I had already said you embarrass yourself more than I do."

'Oops!' She had been caught. "Yeah, ok. We're turning into Rei and that Baka." Minako replied switching subject. Damn her cousin was getting smarter everyday. 

"What was that baka's name?" Usagi asked interested.

"I thought you hated him." Minako asked confused, glancing at Usagi's shaking head she remembered her cousin doesn't hate anybody. Strongly dislike was rare. And that baka was one. "Ok, strongly dislike." Minako drawled.

"I didn't like him, that's true, but I think I should know his name." Usagi explained.

"I don't really remember. I only called him the baka, so I'm as close to it as you are." Minako replied pulling onto a gravel path. It started to rain so she put the top up. It was starting to get dark. They only had an hour left. "Well, we're here. I wonder who our new neighbors are."

"Yeah." Usagi said as Minako pulled to a stop. She jumped out of the car and grabbed as many bags as she could before running up the stairs to their cabin. It was a large cabin, surrounded by woods on 2 sides, on the far end was all trees; on the roadside there was another cabin. But it was a 2-minute walk from theirs. Their cabin was almost as big as a huge house. They had a wrap around porch and steps that went down to the ocean. Their porch had a thing so you didn't get wet. Putting the bags down outside she ran back to the trunk and got out even more, Minako was currently doing the same. Once they had all their bags out of the trunk on onto the deck, Minako unlocked the door to the cabin and they started moving all the bags in. 

A blonde man ran up with his head under a black umbrella. "Hey need any help?" He yelled over the storm picking up. 

"Yeah, thanks." Minako replied moving more bags in. The blonde picked up 4 suitcases and helped moved them in. 

After the bags were all inside Usagi sat heavily on the black cotton couch. "Thank you…?" Usagi asked after ringing out her hair and shaking the long blonde tetresses. Her hair was only damp, and she was glad it wasn't worse. Otherwise she was sure she would look like a drowned rat. She removed her shoes and switched her ankle length ponytail, which was mid calf at this point into a looped bun that hung down to middle back.

"Furuhata Motoki." He said smiling placing his hand in front of her. She shook it. "You girls from around here?" He asked.

"Actually, now, no, we used to, but now we live in Kyoto, it's a few hours from here." Minako explained coming into the room. She had switched outfits, because she was cold and had adorned slippers, a large gray sweatshirt and a pair of black stretch pants. "Are you here with anybody?"

"Not yet, my best friend is flying in from Harvard, we're staying for the summer. Are you guys staying all 3 months?"

"Yeah. But we have to go shopping in a few weeks." Usagi said looking at Minako's outfit wistfully. "I think I'm going to go change, myself."

"Ok Usa-chan, call if you need anything of mine." Minako smiled as she watched her walk off. "So, Furuhata-san-"

"Please call me Motoki." Motoki interrupted. "It sounds like your addressing my father other wise." He said with a charming grin.

"Ok, than you may call me Minako." Minako said back. Man he was hot! And she already changed, she knew her sister wasn't into the blonde category, and for _some reason she didn't like guys with aqua hair either. Any other color, and it was ok. "So, your friend goes to Harvard? He must be extremely rich. What would he be coming back here even? I mean America? Have you ever been there? I haven't, but I bet it's better than England, that's where I was born and raised until I was 11." Minako rambled on. _

Usagi had come out and rolled her eyes at Minako, she only got that way when she was really digging a guy, otherwise she was as articulate as Ami-chan. She placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "You bought that property down there right?" Usagi asked sitting down. Motoki nodded. "Is there anything we could do to help you? I mean you are our new neighbor. And we do owe you for helping us."

"Oh, that's quite all right, and we're not really new. My best friend and I lived here when we were younger. Now I live in Kyoto also. He's moving back here after summer, he said although he really liked it there, it wasn't home."

"So what time is he coming in?" Minako asked half curious and half not wanting the gorgeous man in front of her to stop talking.

Motoki flashed her a gorgeous grin. "Why? You want to meet him?"

"I just want to repay you any way I can." Minako replied hearts in her eyes, 'and Hera in her heart.' Usagi added silently to herself.

"All right then, tomorrow you can come with me, both of you. He comes in at noon. He left yesterday at 6 PM. I'm sure you'd like to meet him Usagi-san." Motoki smoothly glanced at her. "You seem to be a person he'd get along well with. I just can't place my finger on it. But you both seem familiar."

"We lived around here ourselves. Maybe we met you then, you look rather familiar yourself." Minako said effortlessly cutting Usagi off, as to not cause problems, she knew her cousin would get hot and bothered about the comment he made before living. "What do you do?"

A phone rang. Usagi jerked up. Smiling nervously she giggled. "Uh, I'll get it." She said hesitantly, then she shot into the kitchen, which held the only phone on that line. Minako frowned; nobody knew that line, unless it was a random caller, with a wrong number. She heard Usagi talking hushly to the person on the line, like she knew who it was. Then the phone was hung up. Minako automatically covered to her eavesdropping.

"So, Motoki-san, what do you do for a living?" She asked smiling giving her full attention to the most recent find. She really liked this one.

"Well I go to school, I've passed several of my classes, it's one of the last years, next year is the final and I'll have become an energetic doctor, hopefully they can use that in the field." He joked. Damn this woman was tempting, sure Usagi was gorgeous, but something about Minako was even better, for him at least.

Minako laughed nervously, his sense of humor wasn't up to par right now, but she was sure he was nervous. "Right, so what field are you going into?" 

"Pulmonologist, I deal with the breathing." Motoki explained at her blank look. 

"Really? That's so cool!" Minako congratulated. "I guess condolences are in order, you've gotten so far already." Minako smiled.

"What do you do?" Motoki asked curious.

Minako bit her lip. "I, well… I… I'm an actress." She finally got out. "It's not that interesting to anybody else, but I play volleyball, and it's a lot more interesting than most people think. I'm also in school, for what right now I don't know."

"Relax." Motoki stated with a small smirk of amusement. "I don't think any less of you that you are. I think that's great. Do you go to the same school as Usagi-san?" 

"No, I go to one down the street. But we share a dorm building, with a few other friends. But we're sharing an apartment building with the same friends." Minako replied in awe that he didn't think badly about her choice. Usagi had been the only one to not, and Minako wasn't sure if that was because she knew how much she wanted to be an actress or if that was just her nature. But she didn't have to worry; her cousin would always be kind and full of love.

"Really you share the _building? How? Are you guys rich?" _

"No, we all bought apartments in it. It really was a luck of the draw. Usa-chan's sister actually found the building first and told us about it. And we all signed up for apartments. Usagi got a condominium. I'm still jealous, but we all will have to get together there, and sometimes we will even go down so many floors just to sleep in our own apartments. It'll be really fun." Minako explained. Where was her cousin anyways? It had been ages since that phone call had ended. Minako concentrated, she heard nothing. "Usa-chan?" She called out. All that replied was the raging wind and water hitting the top of the house. "Excuse me Motoki-san, I have to go look for my absentee friend." Motoki nodded his acceptance. Minako ventured into the kitchen. The sight that greeted Minako melted her heart.

Her cousin had always been a soft spot, and she could hardly keep anything from her, and when moments like these past, she knew it was the only way to get some type of leverage to the crystal blue eyes. Usagi was on a little nook in the corner near the window, she had hated thunderstorms when she was little, but now she had an admiration for them. The thing she was on was an old style still. The window curved out and the seat was padded. It was probably just enough to make a tired girl fall asleep. And asleep she was. Her head was on the window and she was drawn into a warm ball. Her hair had come loose and draped around her. She looked like an angel sent from heaven to protect her. Minako thought as she gazed at the slight smile on Usagi's lips even in sleep.

Minako silently backed out of the room, as if not to wake her cousin and went digging around for her portable bags which was small but held different essentials. "Did you find her?" A strong deep voice asked scaring her and she jumped 5 feet forgetting what she was looking for.

"Yeah." Minako replied going back to her bag. She pulled out a camera, next time, she might do something mean, and trust me, there would be a next time. "I'm sorry Motoki-san, I forgot you were even here. She fell asleep and I was overcome with an idea to help me out in the future against my ever vigilant companion." Minako apologized.

"Don't be, so she's asleep? Where? I thought your room was the one she went into last." 

"Oh, come with me, but be very silent." Minako slinked into the kitchen and took a picture of Usagi.

"Cute. Should I help you bring her to her room?" Motoki suggested, smiling at the picture of Usagi. "You know she looked tired when I was talking to her before. Why didn't she just go to bed?"

"She would never just walk out on a conversation with a new person unless she knew she wouldn't make it. Or if she didn't like them. But she likes almost everybody." 

"Who hasn't she liked?"

"Hmm? What?" She asked looking at him confused.

"You said she liked almost everybody. That means she hasn't liked somebody…?" Motoki tried to get her to see where he was going.

"Oh! Well, when she was in 8th grade a guy picked on her. Made her feel bad and an inch short, but that's all in the past. She's fine now, she still doesn't like him, but she doesn't compare anybody and she doesn't measure to see if the next guy will pick on her." Minako explained. Wow, pasts really come out don't they? She thought, they hadn't really shared any of that with anybody.

Usagi sneezed; it was a short high sharp sneeze that was darling on her. She started to shiver and pull into herself more. "Perhaps we should get her away from the window now, and put a comfort on her tonight and give her some hot soup, cocoa, or tea tomorrow. What ever she may like." 

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." Minako thanked. "We'll be outside around then. Maybe you would like to stay? We've got a few guest rooms. I would hate to see you go outside in this weather and get sick." 

"Thanks, but I can manage. I only live 55 feet away." Motoki picked Usagi up. "Would you show me the way to her room?" 

"Yeah sure." Minako left the kitchen. "You measure a lot?"

"Naw, I was just curious as to why you would need all that room in-between the houses. I guess rich folks like to have lots of room for parties and stuff. I know you aren't rich, and neither am I, it's just that in the old days I meant." Minako curtly jerked her head in understanding and he continued. "So, you said that you were an actress, what does Usagi do?"

"She goes to school, she takes summer off, because she said that if she had to be in a stuffy building during a day like today and see it every time she was in class and walked to another she had to see what she missed she would go insane, at least at her job she wouldn't have to deal with looking at it the whole time, she could draw a curtain. I guess I do the same. She's studying to be a physical therapist." Minako rambled off, then got back to what she was going to say. Damn, she was doing a terrible job of looking good to him.

"So, what do all your friends do?" Motoki didn't know why, but he liked to get to know everything about her. 

"Well, all of us are in college. Or university, what ever you want to call it. Except for Usa-chan's younger brother and Hotaru-chan, they're juniors in High school. Usa-chan, might take the car sometime this summer and head the half-hour home, and see her family. My friends aren't that close, they all moved to the states, so they could become athletic super stars and actors and models. Then Usa-chan's friends are actually a lot. I talk to them, and we're friends, just not that close. Haru-chan, which is Usa-chan's older sister, is a race car driver who helps her girlfriend, Michiru-san, sometimes with her musical carrier. Michiru-san is a violinist and a painter, and Haru-chan is a pianist. Ami-chan is studying to be a chief surgeon; she's going to specialize in the ER as a cardiologist. Rei-chan doesn't really know what she wants to do right now, she's in school, and her grandfather wants her to become a priestess, Rei-chan knows a lot about it, it'd be a few years of training and she'd be set, but she doesn't want to. Maybe when I get back she'll finally decide what to be." Minako shrugged.

"I'm sure you don't want to know the rest. There are so many people we know, it's not funny."

"It's quite all right, I think it's rather interesting, is Michiru-san, Kaioh Michiru?" Motoki reassured her than asked more about her friends.

"Yeah, why?" Minako asked curious.

"Did you know she's worldly famous, her and her boyfriend… I guess girlfriend now, boy paper does a terrible job on the truth." Motoki's jokes were getting better, but they still weren't funny. 

"Yeah, I guess. I really don't pay attention to her popularity any more. If something happens and she wants to share it with me, than I'll be happy for her. I don't care what the papers say." Minako explained turning left when she got to the top of the floor landing. "She has the best room in the cabin. I can't believe she sprung it. It was her choice for winning 3 Oscar awards in a row. We made bets, and she always won when she bet us. So she stopped for a while. Now she's starting again. That's one of her hobbies, write for a newspaper. She critics movies and books. Usually during the summer now."

"How are you related?" Motoki asked not caring so much on what he figured would be more of a friend than a potential girlfriend like Minako was. 

"She's my cousin. My mother's her mother's sister. Or you could say my Aunt is my Mother's sister. That actually makes more since. It's really odd actually, my mother, Ane, looks a lot like Usa-chan's mom, and my dad, Kunshite, looks a lot like Usa-chan. The same hair, eyes, and facial features. It's actually really funny, in English at least. Tuskino (Aino) Usagi. Because she could always go back. Rabbit of the (love) Moon. It's just terrible, Love of the sky? Moon of the sky? Haru-chan's gonna kill me for even mentioning it. She hates her last name, she wants to legally change her name to Grand-mere's maiden name, Ten'oh Haruka. I think she's really going to do it." Minako snorted. "It's a terrible thought! Going back 3 generations, though it would protect Usa-chan; I'm already protected, my last name is Aino."

"Wait, did you say Tuskino? Where have I heard that name before? Aino is also familiar. I don't get it. Where did you say you lived?" Motoki was truly puzzled, he knew that he knew these girls, but from where?

"Tokyo before. In a smaller town, if anything in Japan could be considered a small town." Minako entered a room and turned on a light. "Here's Usa-chan's room." 'It's kind of unsettling that you've seen her's and not mine.' Minako wryly thought.

But true to her word Usagi's was the best. It faced the south, so it was protected from the harsh winds and snow or anything else that may have harmed it. It had the largest over hung balcony, it was on the top floor and the sea raged out 20 feet away from it. It didn't have any stairs leading up to it, but Usagi had found a way to get up and down with out anybody being curious. It had roses and climbing vines that were special, they bloomed into a shade of in-between purple and light blue at night. And only at night. And that was just the outside! Inside was a vast space with a Queen sized bed. A fire-place, one of those remote ones, surrounded by a wrap around couch 5 feet away and a pursian rug in front of it. She had a smaller door leading to a large bathroom. Inside was gold and silver metal for all the knobs and everything. Black and white tiled floor. It had royal blue rugs next to the sink, toilet and full size Jacuzzi, next to that was a 2-person shower, at least that was the size of it. The walls were a light crème color that matched perfectly with the decorator. On the sink was a phone with it's own line. There was also a closet full of different things. 

In the main room there were 2 closets; one was a walk in, which held all sorts of summer clothes, from church to dance clubs. You name it she had an outfit to go with it. Yet she swore she didn't have enough clothes. Minako was pushing that thought. The other was full of books and other hidden passions. The floors were a deep blood red that ran across the floor. On one side was a deep cherry vanity, with a mirror in it and brushes scattered along the top, make-up still sitting out from a year ago. Minako was shaking her head with amusement of her cousin's way of living. The curtains on her 3 full windows and sliding glass door matched perfectly with the floor. Fake light pink roses wound their way around the top and fell gracefully down. On one window was a wicker chair that was a oval shape that could be removed from the base, and a foot stool matching it which was also a deep cherry wood. Next to 2 deep cherry wood bookshelves. All of her furniture including the bed that was made of wood was deep cherry wood. 

The cushions were black, including the couches. Making for a professional feel yet comfortable. Totally Feng Shi. The bed was a four poster one; it had drapes hanging down to hide Usagi if she wanted to. It was very old in a modern time, and everything else but her summer room was with the times, Usagi swore it was because of her room, that she was very cultural based, and like to be reminded of that every time she came. The drapes were the deep blood red that matched everything else. As Minako pulled back the curtains for Motoki to lay Usagi down in bed, Motoki leaned that everything in it was satin. The sheets and comfort, were they matched the floor and curtains, but the pillows were black with blood red edgings. The only thing that stood out from the room was the full bloomed purple and blue lilies sitting on her desk.

Motoki tucked her in and the satin curtain fell. He smiled, he wondered what Minako's room would look like. But before he left he caught a small glance at a partially hidden room, a study, he figured, but in it were deep hidden feelings that the main room and bathroom, even the closets didn't disclose. A place not even Usagi's family knew about. In it held the many talents of Tuskino Usagi, including a door leading to another room that held a computer connected to it was a keyboard. Near it was a desk that showed pictures of a young man with black hair and one with blonde. As well as her brother, her sister, and all her friends, and pictures of a man with dark brown hair and shinning silver gray eyes.

Discover what happens next, In the next chapter. That was a nice full 7 pages don't you agree? Ok, seriously, this has gotten away from me, I need to sit back and think of how I'm going to turn this around so it focuses more on Minako and Motoki until Mamoru meets Usagi. Oops, I bet you didn't know that. I mean really I was planning to throw in like 12 other character, and 5 new ones. I wanted Artemis to be their Uncle, married to Luna, and have them have a 2 year old, which in a way is fine, because it's Diana, but I was thinking of making that Minako's parents, but… no. So, learn more, next time! 

04/08/02 

Notes:

Minako ventured into the kitchen. The sight that greeted Minako melted her heart. Her cousin had always been a soft spot, and she could hardly keep anything from her, and when moments like these past, she knew it was the only way to get some type of leverage to the crystal blue eyes. Usagi was on a little nook in the corner near the window, she had hated thunderstorms when she was little, but now she had an admiration for them. The thing she was on was an old style still. The window curved out and the seat was padded. It was probably just enough to make a tired girl fall asleep. And asleep she was. Her head was on the window and she was drawn into a warm ball. Her hair had come loose and draped around her. She looked like an angel sent from heaven to protect her. Minako thought as she gazed at the slight smile on Usagi's lips even in sleep. 

AN: Actually when I wrote this part I had several thoughts going through my mind, have who ever the caller was be bad news. Which I decided not to, cause it wouldn't fit in with my thoughts, and I was going to have Usagi come into the foyer where they are and have Minako ask who was on the phone, which Usagi would reply wrong number, and say she was heading off to bed and up the stairs in goodnight. Which now I'm glad I didn't. Because I would have to make Minako suspicious, and it would have ruined the dialogue between Motoki and Minako during the next part, which I believe is important, because Minako and Motoki have to establish a relationship, one that is in-depth and everyone can watch it grow, before adding complications to the mix, and getting caught up in a Usagi story with out giving you the basics of other relations. Including the one between Minako and Usagi. That scene works well for future references, and interest. Just thought I'd let you know. I'll have more, just wait and see. I kind of like this, the editor's comments, though I am the writer. I feel like a director, I clomp everything together than edit out bits and pieces that don't work. Watch the director's comments on a DVD sometimes, it's fun! Kind of, you get lots of info, and you learn small details. I think I might do something in that area, don't ask yet. Just listen to my ramblings, nod, review, and go on. Love ya lots!


	2. Who is that man on the plane, why can't ...

Chapter 2- Who is this man on the plane? Why can't I place it?

Chapter 2.

Minako walked with Motoki down the stairs. "Thank you for all your help. If we have parties this summer, be sure to drop by, I'll leave your names at the door."

"Thanks." Motoki said slightly sarcastic. "So I'll see you tomorrow at noon?" He asked being more up beat.

"10. If I know anything, it'll be best if you're here at 10. It'll give us more time to talk." Minako replied.

"Yeah, sure." Motoki decided to be daring and take the slap if it came. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Maybe we can escape our friends and go out to dinner tomorrow night?" He whispered in her ear.

Minako wide eyed nodded. "Yeah, I would love that." She said breathlessly and smiled. 

Motoki turned around and opened the umbrella. Before he left to the rain he turned around and waved at her. Grinning Minako waved back. When he disappeared from sight she closed the door leaning against it and sighed. Outside the rain was just pouring and the thunder was deafening. She groaned and pushed away from the door locking it. She walked to her room. Now she was even more jealous of her cousin because her room was almost sound proof. She wouldn't hear this, and Minako would hear a lighter version of it. Enough to fall asleep though. But Minako had a possibly handsome boyfriend, and she was going to dwell more on that than anything else right now, tomorrow she could worry about her lack of sleep. And surprising she fell asleep quite easily.

The next morning she was up and early. She walked by the bathroom and heard Usagi on the phone; maybe it was the same person as yesterday? Minako despite her better judgment listened in. (Yeah RIGHT!) "Yes mom, no mom, I don't know, I have to meet up with somebody tonight, we only got in yesterday, I'll call you later this week to set up a time, yes, I promise." Minako smiled and went on. She went into the kitchen and made breakfast for herself.

That consisted of putting cereal in a bowl and pouring milk into it. She ate it slowly by the window that was opened. A warm breeze drifted past and she watched the waves hit the shoreline. God she loved this place. It was one of the only places she could feel comfortable. There were so many memories. She glanced to the clock, it was 11. They'd leave soon for the airport. She looked harder at the sky, the clouds were gray, and were letting in minimal sun. She looked once more at the ocean seeing a slight drizzle she was correct, it was still raining. 

"Usa-chan?" She asked as she left the kitchen. 

"Yeah Mina-chan?" Usagi asked blow-drying her hair. 

"We've got to get going, and do you know where our umbrella's are?" Usagi bit her lip in concentration.

"The car?" She asked unsure. "I'll go look for them." Usagi turned off the dryer and put it down. Surprisingly her hair was almost dry. 

"Nah, I'll borrow Motoki-chan's when he comes." Minako reassured her. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why? And Motoki-chan? When did this happen?" Usagi asked slyly.

"I don't know. To answer both. I think he's a great guy." Minako paused. "Why do you have a problem with him?"

Usagi shook her head fast. She quickly squelched her cousin's fear. "No! No, no. I think he's perfect for you. I mean he didn't have to help us yesterday, but he did, so you're free to do what ever you want." There was more to it Minako was sure, but she didn't want to press. 

"All right. Let's get going." Minako responded. She headed to put on her shoes and when she opened the door Motoki was there ready to ring the bell. "He-he. Hi, Motoki-san." Minako blushed.

"Hi, ready to go?" Motoki asked. More in control of his character than yesterday. 

"Yeah we're ready, but while you talk can I borrow your umbrella? I need to get ours." Usagi jumped in.

"Uh, yeah." Motoki handed her the umbrella and she ran down to the car. "You look great today Minako-san." 

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Minako replied.

Usagi was back rather slow, she had slowed down once she found her umbrella, she wanted to giver her cousin as much time as possible. But she was back too fast for Minako. "Well, shouldn't we be getting on? I'm sure your friend would hate to wait in the airport." It took an hour to get there.

She handed Motoki's umbrella and ran down the steps to the car with hers open, Minako and Motoki would have to share. And they did. But they walked at a much slower pace than Usagi did, talking. Motoki opened Minako's door for her and got in as Usagi was already seated. He finally looked Minako over instead of just her eyes. She was wearing a light flowered blue blouse and white tank underneath. Her hair was back in the same style as the day before, but this time a yellow bow held it in place. She was also wearing an army knock off capris. As he drove he glanced at Usagi who was sitting in the back. She was wearing a desert army out fit, minus the top. She had a light jacket that was of the same material, but underneath was a tan tank. Her hair was in two braids and on her head was a bandanna of the army get up. She had tall army boots and on her collar of the jacket was 3 stars. Everything else gestured to somebody who was redeemed popular. 

Motoki who had been semi-serious asked Minako a question. "Hey Minako-san, I have a question about the female's sense of style. Do you purposely dress the same? Or is that something that something happens because your cousins?" 

"Oh, it's because we're cousins, and have almost the same fashion sense, any other question would result in a serious headache for you." Minako replied sweetly.

Usagi almost gagged, but they were almost to the airport. Soon she could be away from the budding couple. Motoki pulled to a stop inside a parking lot and Usagi jumped out, smiling stupidly just to be away from the would be couple if they could just be brave enough to ask each other out. 

Minako looked to her cousin and shook her head. She understood why her cousin was acting this way, but they had already had plans for a date, which Usagi wouldn't need to know about for a while, she liked her time alone with Motoki. And that's all she could tell right now. Motoki had been so sweet today, he was kind of funny, he'd told jokes after he asked that question about fashion in the car. He was also very kind and one of the best members of the male species. 

Motoki walked down the escalator and waited for them to come near before going to the luggage retrieve area and waited for his buddy to show up. The place was crowded and unfeeling. White walls, machines everywhere. A few seats to talk and rest while waiting, but nothing out of the ordinary. 

A few minutes later a black haired man with sunglasses on came next to Motoki. They said some things than hugged, all very manly be assured. Motoki gestured his head towards them and his friend looked up. He said something that received a slug in his arm. The walked over to them, they had his bags. "Minako-chan, Usagi-chan, this is Mamoru-kun." 

When Mamoru met the blonde he almost dropped his bags. She was gorgeous! But she also seemed so very familiar. "Hi." Usagi politely greeted him.

It took all her strength not to collapse to the ground in admiration. "Hi." He echoed. 

Motoki who shared a glance with Minako, smiled and broke the silence. "Perhaps we should get going?"

"Yeah." Mamoru stated distractedly. "So how do you three know each other?" 

There was a quietness, as they all shared a look then they all broke out laughing. "Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru. It's a long story, but perhaps you would still like to know it? Hmm?" Motoki asked with a grin.

"Yeah, sure." Mamoru responded. Usagi laced her arm through his.

"Great. Well, unless, you feel like driving after your _long flight, I would think that you would have to share the back with me. Because," Usagi said raising onto her tiptoes and dragging him down farther she whispered to him. "I'm trying to hook my cousin up with our friend." She lowered herself again and looked back at her cousin who was leaning up against Motoki and Motoki had his arm around her shoulders. Mamoru followed her gaze._

"Well, you can drive can't you? Perhaps we should give them room to do what they want?" Mamoru hinted.

"Maybe, that's actually a really good idea. But, I know my cousin, put her in the back seat and she'll be sick in 2 minutes. Unless she's in a big bus. Other than that, I wouldn't hold much hope." Usagi shrugged. 

"All right, I guess we have back seat." Mamoru grinned. Turning back to the lovey dovey, no-yet-coupled. "Hey! Motoki! You're driving!" When they got back to the car Mamoru placed his bags in the back and slid into the back seat, dragging Usagi along with him. A minute later Motoki and Minako entered the car. Motoki drove the car back to their cabin.

"So tell me the long story?" Mamoru suggested as a topic. But it seemed Minako and Motoki were already talking. So he questioned the girl already in his arms. "Usagi-san?"

"Well, last night, it may have been the first time, it may not have, but last night it was raining and our new neighbor, Motoki-san came and helped us unload the car. But we think we may have met him when we were both living in a off shoot of Tokyo."

That had basically been the mood of the whole week, Minako and Motoki making doey eyes at each other, they had gone out for the night and brought home a burger for everybody and they had dinner after everybody slipped apart. But Motoki and Minako had ate together in silence.  Mamoru and Usagi talking and getting to know each other, but neither attempting anything. But a week and everything changed.

04/21/02

Can't keep me down, down. Oh, no, no, no.

There's no room to go into all the family words. The rule is that you call older people by their 'title' (father, mother, uncle, etc.) and younger people by their names. The only problem is that we don't have a word for 'older sibling.' Hence: Nii-san is what you call your older brother (politely, o-nii-san; very politely, o-nii-sama. Usage varies from family to family.)

O-nii-san is also what you call your older brother-in-law, and any young man whose name you don't know if he's between the ages of about 18 and 30-something. It's also what male prostitutes call their customers, while 'nii-san' is what yakuza (gangsters) call the guy they're about to beat up on.

Nee-san (pronounced nei-san) is what you call your older sister or sister-in-law, with the same polite variants, and also any young woman whose name you don't know between 18 and 40 something. After that you call her obasan (aunt) and she goes home and cries. If you're an older Japanese you can call waitresses 'o-nee-san', but foreigners are advised not to try it.

Oyaji is a colloquial and male term for father. All English equivalents are dated eg 'Pops'. Has about the same feel as 'the old man' but can also be used as a direct form of address.

SM- Sailor Moon, relentlessly straight except for the second season set of bishounen badnasties. Kunshite (English name Malachite) and Zoicyte are practically canon. Nephrite and Jadeite are not, but who cares? Not exactly yaoi but fun anyway (and canonical as all get out) are the third season dykes Haruka and Michiru. The only shoujo (girl-oriented) series mentioned here.

I don't know where that last paragraph came from but the rest of it was something that you might have found informational. I got it from a website I had visited, actually several, and got my friend to put that together, apparently she had gone too far… Oh well… See ya!


	3. the night everything changed

Chapter 3- The night everything changed

Chapter 3

Motoki walked over to Minako's apartment again for their daily swim. Minako answered the door in a new swimsuit. It was two pieces like all her other ones, and despite the fact they showed a lot, they weren't sluttish like he'd seen some women wear. It was a normal bottoms and a 'v' slanted top that shaped her chest, yet left some imagination. The straps went back around her neck and her high back. It displayed a lean and flat stomach. Everything about her was just perfect. He looked into her light blue eyes that were a soft baby blue. She opted to wear her hair different it was in a full red ponytail. "Hi ya Motoki-chan." She grabbed her towel and slipped on her green sandals. 

"Hi Minako-chan." He picked up her bag of suntan lotion and a book she usually placed in there. They walked down to the beach talking. Before they entered the water Motoki stopped her. "Minako-chan, I have something I would like to ask you."

"Will you go out with me? Like on a real date?" Minako cut him off. Motoki looked at her gapping. "I guess that's a no. Then forget I asked." Minako started to go into the water but Motoki could tell she was sad.

Motoki grabbed her arm before saying, "Wait, Minako. I was surprised, that was all. I was going to ask you the same thing."

Minako looked back at him in hope. "Really? So that's a yes?"

"Only if you don't want me to forget you asked." Motoki joked. And despite herself Minako laughed.

"Yes, I wouldn't like you to forget it, if that's a yes." 

"Then yes. But do you really think if it would be ok for us to leave those two alone?" Motoki implied with his head the two that were sitting on the porch and enjoying a cup of lemonade.

"I think they would be all right with that idea." Minako replied back smiling.

Motoki forgot all about his friends and picked Minako up swung her around and dumped her into the wave-less part of the beach, before coming down after her and laughing the whole time with her.

Later that day Motoki went back to his apartment to change, and Mamoru had reluctantly followed. They had learned everything about each other up until Usagi was 14. They stopped then, and Mamoru had left out the part of his life until he was 6½. He wanted to tell Usagi about his past, and everything he learned about her so far, didn't seem like she would shy away if he started to tell her about it, but he didn't want her to be careful around him yet. 

"Mamoru-kun, do you think you can entertain Usagi-chan tonight? I'm going out with Minako." Motoki asked him from the doorway of his room. As he walked into the bathroom.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. She's a great person to be around, I think I'd like to stay friends with her." Mamoru replied.

"Great, thank you." Motoki spared him a small smile.

After Mamoru and Motoki went into their cabin Minako ran up to Usagi who was starting to pick things up. Mamoru had helped before he left, but it wasn't everything. "Usa-chan! Usa-chan! Guess what! Guess what!" 

Minako kept shouting that over and over again. She was exited Usagi could tell, so she tried to calm her cousin. "What is it?" Usagi asked patiently.

"Motoki asked me out!" Usagi paused then smiled brightly.

"That's great! That's what you wanted!" Usagi knew they would be together for the rest of their lives. Minako had never been this exited about a guy simply asking her out before, not even when they were teenagers. Minako had a lot of close to true love calls, and she made them intimate. Usagi herself had a few boyfriends that could have been all the way, but she never felt like she could marry them. She wasn't as easy to get to bed as her cousin, but she had been there a few times. It wasn't like her cousin was a slut, it's just that they didn't feel they needed to be married.

"It is, I really think this one is it!" Minako hugged Usagi and ran up stairs. "Is it ok if I use your bathroom? I want to use your soap and water. I want tonight to be perfect!"

"Yeah, that's fine by me." Usagi shrugged. "If you need anything, just ask." 

"You're so great." Minako called before Usagi heard the water running. 2 hours later her cousin came down looking posh. 

"Were is he taking you?" Usagi asked amused.

"He wanted our first date to be perfect, so he's taking me into town to a really great restaurant." Minako blushed. Then she looked up after a moment. "You don't mind if you have to entertain Mamoru-san do you?"  

"Nah, it'll be fun. Well, love you lots, and I hope you'll have fun. I'll see you when I see you. Do I have to wait up? Or will I see you the next day?" Usagi teased.

"I think it'd be best if you went to bed somewhat early, but I'll be coming home tonight, _alone. I don't think Motoki's the type of man to pull anything on the first date, though I am sure he's had his share of women."_

The doorbell cut through whatever Usagi was going to reply to that. The door opened and two men stood in the doorway. Motoki was wearing a nice suit and Mamoru was wearing his usual night outfit. A pair of tan slacks and a polo shirt. Usagi always felt underdressed next to him. She was wearing a 'water' army knock off outfit. Motoki took Minako's arm and kissed her cheek.

They left through the door. Usagi was left with Mamoru. "Well, are you going to come in or let bugs fly through all night?"

That seemed to knock Mamoru out of his train of thought. Usagi was on the couch with her legs under her and she looked so tempting. She was wearing a blue skirt, plain and an army blue shirt and bandanna. Mamoru shut the door. "Maybe you would like to explain to me, why you're always wearing army get ups?"

It was true, he'd seen her in 4 different ones so far. "Simple, my grandfather was a Navy commander, and my father didn't want to take after him, but when my grandfather died when my father was almost 18, he decided to join the army, there, he met my mother, a nurse. They married, and had my siblings and me. Haruka joined for a few years, then dropped out. She said it was too structured. But my cousin and me didn't want to join the military, although we were allowed. My father had great hopes for me, but I became a doctor instead, a way to give back to the government, at least though, I didn't follow his plans for me, but I didn't, because I become a physiologist instead. Now, they're ridding my brother to join, and he doesn't want to, but he may just join the air force. So there's the explanation." 

Mamoru sat down next to her. "Interesting story. But if you didn't want to join, then why do you wear the clothes?"

"I always thought they were interesting designs. I guess. There's not much too it. But what's with the slacks all the time. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one, Everyone, someone special." Mamoru was vague. 

"So do you want to play a card game or something? I would ask if you wanted to watch TV, but we don't have that." Usagi tried to change subjects, he was getting to close, she vowed nobody would ever get that close again. Not after Seiya.

"Why don't you have a TV?" Mamoru asked confused. "I thought you've had this cabin-type-house for years."

"We have, but the 'adults' decided that if we're going to be here for a summer, and only during the summers, then perhaps we shouldn't have a TV, because we were suppose to enjoy every little detail about this place. But we've always had ways around insane rules. We brought along game-boys, during the drive and stacked up on batteries, just to play when we got bored. And when Haru-chan got her license, we manipulated her to drive us the local arcade, but when she went to college a few years ago, and I hadn't my license yet, me and Shingo, and Minako opted to walking there. We had done so only once before and that wasn't such a great time, Shingo was too small."

"Motoki-kun, used to run an arcade. Do you have any pictures of your family? I would like to see them."

"Uh, yeah, I'll go get a photo album." Usagi walked into a small hallway and opened a door, she had to reach far above her head to get it down, and during that time her shirt and skirt rode up. Mamoru could feel himself hardening at the sight of her shapely thighs and thin stomach. During the whole week that he'd known her, he hadn't seen her out of modest shorts, borderline shirts, and she hadn't gone swimming, but he hadn't pushed it yet. This skirt was the shortest he'd seen her in all week.

"What was your life like at 14?" He asked suddenly picking up right were he left off on their earlier conversation.

"Hell." She stated simply. "Let's just skip ahead to 16? That's more interesting."

"But- all right." Mamoru decided not to disagree yet, he didn't want to upset her at such an early stage.

"All right lets look at some pictures." Usagi started going through them.

***

When Motoki and Minako got to the car Motoki finally let his eyes wander her outfit. She was wearing a gold straight-line top with two straps coming up around her neck which would otherwise been considered a tube top. And a died down orange that wasn't flashy and hurtful to the eyes skirt that almost connected to the skirt.

Motoki smiled. "You look beautiful."

Minako blushed at the comment. "Thank you, you don't look half bad your self."

Motoki pulled over to a valet, and handed him the keys as somebody helped Minako out. "My lady." Motoki offered her his arm and Minako giggled taking it. The whole night was like a dream, ballroom dancing, which she didn't mess up, even though she could have sworn she had never done so in her life. The food was excellent, and she recognized the matra'd, it was Makoto's boyfriend, he said that they were down there for another week as a part time gig, they owned a restaurant and was thinking of expanding down here, so they were checking out competition, so they got part off. Kane was his name, Minako finally remembered. He also owned a store, and they put the idea's together to form a bookstop, connected to restaurant. Kane had to go find Makoto, but promised he would bring her around when he did. And later that night he did, and Makoto announced that they were getting married and wanted to see the girls sometime this week.

After they got out side Minako was still giggling. "Motoki-chan, I had such a wonderful time with you!" 

"I'm glad." He helped her into her seat. "Do you want to go do anything else before we go back?"

"Star gazing?" Minako suggested. 

"Hmm, just you and I sitting on the roof of my car looking at stars? That sounds lovely." 

***

"So is there anybody in your family that looks like you? I mean I know Haruka and Minako looked something, but I can't find a trace of evidence in your family tree who has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"There is, they're just not in these pictures." Usagi stated slightly darker.

"Really?" Mamoru asked brushing back a strand of her hair.

"Mmm-hmm." Usagi blinked her eyes several times. "She was gorgeous, she was my can't even count back the generations, grandmother, there's stories about her up the walls. She was rich, she was poor, she was plain she was gorgeous. She was the next door neighbor, she came from distant lands when travel wasn't often. I'm not sure which story I believe. But my favorite is the one that my grand-mere says, she's such a great story teller."

"Usagi-chan, would you tell me the story? Or are you trying to drive me insane?"

Usagi ran her index finger over her lips and paused her middle finger on them in thought, she didn't even realize what she was doing. "Hmm." She tapped her bottom lip. "I don't know. I was about to tell you it when you interrupted me, but if you would like I _could go on."_

"Please." 

"A long time ago, in a far away land, in a time when everything was right, and there was no diversity, a fairy like girl lived. Her shining green eyes were full of mischief and delight. Her silver locks played music in the wind. She traveled to a land where everybody was different. She had no where to turn to. She was scared, but all right in money stand point. One day she ran into a man on the streets, he offered to help her although it was looked down upon to help anybody who was different. But he himself was different, yet had managed to do well for himself. He had the strangest hair himself. For it was a light shade of purple. His eyes an odd shade of yellow. They soon married and through many hardships they defied all odds. Their son was blonde and blue eyed. It was strange to have such a normal child. But before the mother died. She had one last thing to grant her offspring, a diversity in the family. There is legend, A blonde haired child will marry a black haired person. Then they will give birth to a girl with cotton candy pink hair and ruby red eyes. A tongue as quick as a snake, and though she will be hell for the mother and a saint to the father, she will love her mother anyway. She herself will give birth to a wonderful son. Who will be strong in every way possible. But he will not be perfect, he could never be perfect. Then he was to have a daughter, a daughter will green hair and gold eyes. Unique as a story can be, that was my grand-mere. She told stories of her mean grandmother, and she was told stories of her father's grand parents. The story goes on. My father was to marry a woman unlike him, but like those of the past, the first man. They were to have 3 children. My father never knew this until my mother was too old to have anymore children. The middle child, unique yet similar to all, was to grow up into an enchantment, and not the normal kind either. There's more to the story, but all I can remember is that I was to grow up to marry a young man who would cause problems originally, but help in the end. Help me grow so I could change the world. Strange ranting from an old delusional person." Usagi ended when she noticed Mamoru looking at her oddly.

"I think it's a very nice story. Why couldn't you become a person who changes the world? I always believe that it's because of one small person who changes the whole."

"Maybe, but I don't plan to marry."

"Maybe you should. Maybe you should have somebody who would love you, and cherish you, and just bend to your every whim."

Mamoru leaned in, as did Usagi. "But I want more than that."

"Did anybody ever tell you, you had eyes like sapphire, but a strange sense of calm, that could turn into a whirlwind, or a tornado when your angry? Maybe even tiny specks of flames, that roar into them. And your hair's like honey, and gold. So soft. And your lips, cotton pink and soft." He died off in a husky voice. Kissing her gently. 

Usagi blinked her eyes shut and responded to his kiss. Her senses were being overwhelmed. She had never felt like this before. They broke apart form the kiss when they were out of breath. But they didn't stop there. Mamoru started kissing her all over. On her neck on her nose on her forehead. Anywhere he could reach with out trying to break the atmosphere. She had never come this close to estacy by just a kiss not even with Seiya. And that thought jarred her from the kisses. She pulled back and Mamoru almost fell over. "No, I can't do this." 

Mamoru groaned and pulled a pillow down on to his lap. "Why not?" He asked gruffly. Trying to get his breathing in order.

He stroked her face. He placed his hand on her cheek and she involuntary soaked into it. "Because I can't. If I continue with this we don't know where it would end. So please respect my decision."

"Who are you scared of?" He looked at her intense, not letting her move from his gaze.

She looked down, unable to look in his eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you no one? That I'm a free woman and that you're just grasping at straws?"

"No. Because you're hiding something, something important, something that could change us."

"There's nothing important."

"Is it something in your past? A man? Your father? Grandfather? Mother? Sister? Cousin? Brother? Aunt? Uncle? Old boyfriend? You never did tell me 2 years in your life, 14, and 15. Why not? You also never did get around to last year. Why?"

"Why not before 6½?"

"All right, I admit, that's a fair blow, and I will explain it someday if you would like me too, and not just to get back at me."

"Then I'll explain my life to you someday when I'm ready, but until then, you'll just have to understand I don't want to talk about that time in my life." 

Mamoru slowly nodded allowing her to break away from the conversation. "So what do you think our friends are doing at this point?"

"I don't know." Usagi was glad for the change of subject. "Now do you want to play cards?"

"Yeah, sure." Mamoru could drag back. Maybe she wouldn't be like the other girls he had dated, maybe she wouldn't just jump into the sack because the time called for it. Maybe, and he hoped it was true, she wanted more to a relationship than just sex.

"Does Motoki-chan expect more from his dates during the first night than all gentlemen?" Usagi asked suddenly worried about her cousin, she didn't expect to do anything too rambunctious tonight, and she was hoping it didn't turn out that way. She wanted more from that relationship.

"Don't worry, Motoki's a good man. He's slept with only 3 women, and that's because they wanted to get married." Mamoru assured her. 

"Good." Usagi dealt the card.

"Usagi-chan. We can't ignore our feelings. How about we go out on dates? Take it slow?" Usagi looked up and slowly nodded. Mamoru swore he would find out what made her so hesitant.

"Vight-et-un?" Usagi asked. Mamoru nodded.

***

Motoki pulled up into Minako's driveway. When they reached the door. Motoki stopped her from going in. "Would it be all right if I kissed you?" Minako nodded shyly.

Motoki leaned down and gently took her lips to his. But the kiss turned more passionate. And like the one that was inside the house near a half-hour before, they didn't want to stop. But when they were out of breath Minako slowly backed off. "I really must be going. Usa-chan will want to get to bed." She smiled slowly and before opening the door she leaned up and kissed his lips shortly.

When Minako opened the door Usagi cried out. "GIN!" and pulled all of the game pieces towards her. "I won again Mamoru-chan!" Usagi laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You won." Mamoru was trying to play it off cool. He may have gone further into the game if he hadn't noticed the two people standing at the door.

"Ready to go Mamoru-kun?" Motoki asked slightly amused.

"Yeah all right." He said not really wanting to go. Then he turned to Usagi, careful not to touch her yet. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

Usagi smiled and nodded. The two men left. Then Usagi turned intense eyes to Minako. "So? How was your night?"

"It was wonderful!" Minako giggled and touched her lips in reflection.

"He kissed you!" Usagi pulled Minako down onto the couch.

"Yeah, he did." Minako sighed and put her head onto Usagi's lap. "We had such a great time. We went to that fancy restaurant, ball room dancing. Oh! I saw Makoto and she's getting married to Kane. They're going to be here for another week and wants to see us." Minako paused. "It was such a magical evening."

"I'm sure it was, now I'm sure you want to go to bed and write every detail down in your diary, before you forget anything." Usagi joked. She laughed as her cousin got up and ran into her room than came to the door way again.

"Thank you Usa-chan." Then she was back in her room. Usagi was still smiling as she walked up the stairs. And before she entered the door she touched her own lips. She smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

She walked right past her satin bed and changed into a short pair of blue loose cotton shorts, and a pink loose tank top that didn't show anything. And sunk into the dark satin sheets. Once she was in it she took out a notebook about the size of a diary and started to write in it.

Chapter 3's done! Yeah! I didn't catch any bad grammar in it, so I'm updating this with a promise, unless I decide at a later time that I HATE this chapter, It'll be left alone. On other notes: I'm reading through these, and so I'm changing things that don't make a lot of sense, but I didn't start until the mid of chap. 1. There may be more updates....  More is on it's way out, for those who have already read this, they may be mad at this, but I like to have short chapters when I read this, so here!


End file.
